Perfect Time In The Prefect Bathroom
by GodofFiction
Summary: Oliver comes back for a job, Cedric wants to tell Harry something important. some how, they all end up in a very hot situation. tell me what you think! Oliver/Harry/Cedric


I own nothing to do with anything I write ever that is not original thought.

"Mr. Wood! What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Prof. McGonagall.

"I just felt like visiting, taking a look around, maybe applying for a job as flight instructor, you know, the usual stuff." Said the soon to be Prof. Wood as he asked for an application.

"I'm sure we would be lucky to have a man such as you teaching at our fine establishment. You just fill that out, and you'll probably start in a month or so. I can show you to a room, if you're staying very long." She said, with a very supportive tone.

"That would be great, thank you." He said.

Just as this was happening, Harry and Cedric were hanging out in the Great Hall, just passing notes, because Snape was the proctor, and didn't allow talking that he could hear. As long as he couldn't hear it, you were fine.

_Hey, meet me in the prefect's bathroom at midnight exactly. I want to share something with you._

is what the note from Cedric said.

_Can't you just tell me now?_

Harry replied

_I have to show you, more than tell you. Plus, what I do have to say is too big for a note._

Cedric, said back. The writing was a little shaky, because he was nervous.

_Fine, fine. _

Harry said.

It was midnight, Harry went up to the prefect's bathroom, and waited for Cedric. He didn't know the password, so he tried to get there a little earlier than originally planned. Cedric showed up and was surprised to see Harry waiting out side.

"Harry? What are you doing outside the bathroom?" he asked, curious to the answer.

"I don't know the password. Should I?" he wondered.

"Well, I guess I never really thought about that. Oops." He replied.

"Just open it and tell me what you were going to tell me. "Harry said, playfully.

Just as they entered, Oliver was walking down the corridor to go in the prefect's bathroom. He was going to take a nice, stress relieving bath. Little did he know, it would be very stress relieving.

They had just gotten the bath set, when Harry asked, "Why are we running a bath? I thought you just wanted to tell me something." It sounded like he almost was pretending to not begin to understand what was going on here.

"It's so people think we're actually using the room for something other than this" he said. And then he immediately kissed Harry right n the lips, which caught him by great surprise that he gasped. Cedric took advantage of this and slid his toung into Harry's mouth. It especially surprised Cedric when Harry kissed back. He moaned into the kiss while their toungs fought for dominance. During their make out, the doors opened, and in walked Oliver. They tried to brake away, but it was too late. He had seen them, and he would have to report them. Unless…

"Hey, guys… what ya been up to since I left?" He asked, smiling.

"This just started, just now. If you don't tell anyone, especially the higher ups, we would be eternally grateful", begged Cedric and Harry, clasping their hands in a begging sort of stance.

"I wont tell any one, if you count me in." he said, grinning. The two of hem were shocked that Oliver was into them, and guys at all. They walked over and Cedric started to kiss him, while Harry started to get his clothes off. He took off his shirt, and then he remembered he wasn't wearing underwear, as he was in his sleeping clothes.

"Eager, are we?" asked Oliver noticing Harry removed his shirt. H took his own shirt off, and then took off Cedric's as well. He then started kissing Cedric's neck, which earned a loud moan.

"Maybe we should sound proof the walls." Oliver suggested.

"I'll do it." Harry said. He took out his wand and said:

"Walls emitting all kinds of sound, may you now be sound proof bound." There was a slight glow, and then it was gone.

"Much better." Cedric said. He walked over to Harry and started making out with him. Oliver took off his pants and then his underpants. He was stark naked and hard as a rock. His cock was hanging proudly at a womping 8 ½ inches just waiting for some attention. Once Harry took notice of this, he gasped and started taking off his own pants. His cock was an impressive 7 inches and swaying like a branch in a breeze. (A/n: pardon the alliteration…) Cedric was left as the only one left with any clothes on. Harry amended that situation by getting on his knees and slowly puling down Cedric's pants. His dick was 9 inches long. Harry took hold of the shaft, and started liking all the way to the head. Once there, he took it in his mouth as best he could. He almost fit the whole thing, except for about two inches. Cedric couldn't believe how good at this Harry was.

"You must have done this before, Harry. You're amazing!" he exclaimed.

"I've thought about this a lot." He responded.

"Hey, let me have some fun!" Oliver said.

"How could I forget you?" harry playfully asked. He walked over on his knees and sucked Oliver's dick for a good couple of minutes.

"Get on your back, Harry." Oliver commanded

"No, I have a better idea." said Cedric, with an evil thought in his head, and a smile on his face. "Get on your back, and get your ass on my cock." By now, Oliver had caught on to Cedric's plan.

"You're going to love this" he said. Harry walked over to Cedric, who was by now on his back. Cedric said a spell and Harry felt a tingling on his ass.

"What was that?" he asked

"You'll find out." Cedric responded. Then, Harry sat down on Cedric's dick, and felt a _lot _of this pain/pleasure mix. He screamed out of whatever. He couldn't tell. It felt so wonderful, yet painful at the same time. The pain was soon subsided by the pleasure, though. Then, Oliver walked over and pushed Harry onto Cedric's stomach. He positioned himself, and into Harry's ass he went. In one thrust, he was in Harry's tight hole. Harry was screaming in the mix of pain and pleasure. He was being entered by two huge cocks. It was the greatest thing he had ever felt in his life. He was in such pleasure, and then the two boys started to move. They went in together, and out together. They repeated this process many times. Harry was in heaven. Sure, he probably wouldn't be able to sit down for a while, but he didn't care. He was being fucked by two of the hottest guys he knew. He could fell his climax reaching, and pretty soon, he was cumming a fountain of his essence. The constricting hole caused the other two boys to come as well. With the three of them spent, harry said

"That was the greatest thing I have ever felt in my life." between pants, and breaths.

" Why don't we make this a regular thing?" proposed Cedric.

"Oh, definitely!" exclaimed Harry and Oliver.

They all fell asleep, not knowing that Moaning Mertyl had seen the whole thing and was telling every ghost and portrait in the school.

The End.


End file.
